Exit
by tsu2nami
Summary: I hate writing summaries. Just read it. ^_^


Author's Note: This story assumes that the events of Requiem, Season 8, and Season 9 never  
  
happened.   
  
Chapter One  
  
Dana Scully quickly snatched a cigarette out of the box and jammed it into her mouth,  
  
causing her lighter to shoot to the ground, bounce a little, and fall into the conveniently left-open  
  
man hole in the sidewalk. "Oh, fuck," she muttered to herself, digging for her spare in her jacket  
  
pocket.  
  
Suddenly, a matchbox was thrust in front of her. Startled, she jumped back, nearly losing  
  
her balance completely before a strong arm steadied her. She turned around and her eyes were  
  
met with what was, quite possibly, the most beautiful sight she had come across in her sixteen  
  
years of existence.  
  
The guy in front of her grinned. "I thought you could use a light."  
  
"Ah... yeah. I... uhm, I could. Yeah," she mentally hit herself for her inability to converse  
  
smoothly with people of the opposite gender.  
  
The guy raised his eyebrow. "So... are you gonna take the matchbox, or should I just  
  
throw that down the sewer too?"   
  
She stared at him for a moment before realizing that he was offering her the box. She  
  
took it from him, used a match, and handed it back.   
  
"No, you keep it. I don't smoke, I just happened to have one with me. My name is Adam,  
  
by the way," he held his hand out.  
  
Dana shook his hand. "Thanks for the matches, Adam."  
  
He nodded. "Your name would be...?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Dana."  
  
"That sounds familiar. What's your last name?"  
  
"Scully."  
  
"Ah. Never mind, I'm thinking of someone else. I know way too many people," he  
  
shrugged. "Where are you headed?"  
  
"Home," she stated quickly. She didn't know what, but there was something about Adam  
  
that made her distinctly uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the way that he kept making eye contact  
  
and holding it for just a little too long. Or, she thought, perhaps you're just paranoid, Dana.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Dana was getting ready to repeatedly smash her head against the brick wall she was  
  
leaning against. Surely there was more to life than this. Her friends were talking about  
  
something, probably something psychology related, and from the tone of their voices, she knew  
  
that she had no place in their discussion. Not that that was anything new to her. She already  
  
found herself counting days until she graduated for good. Granted, summer vacation was just  
  
around the corner, but the new year presented infinite problems. Her sister wouldn't be there  
  
anymore, meaning that the one person in the whole God-forsaken school that she felt she could  
  
turn to when she was in desperate need of a little sanity would be gone. She sighed and turned  
  
toward the wall, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the impact when she felt someone slam  
  
into her side. Whirling around, she saw Melissa standing next to her, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What's up, Missy?" she smiled.  
  
"I was looking at the line, thinking about how long it was, when I saw my dear sister and  
  
decided to have a chat."  
  
"In other words, you don't feel like waiting in line."  
  
"Dana, you wound me."  
  
"I try," she grinned, then thought a moment. "You know, it has finally struck me that I  
  
have absolutely no life."  
  
Melissa nodded. "Yeah, I've been waiting for you to figure that one out."  
  
"You're not exactly what I would classify as a social butterfly either."  
  
Her sister made a face. "You know what I think you need, Dana?"  
  
"No, though I can't say that I'm desperate to find out."  
  
"You need to come with me after school."  
  
*-*-*  
  
The Sandstone was an interesting looking building. All but two of the front windows  
  
were boarded up, and they were covered with enough stickers so that, even without the wood it  
  
was impossible to see out of. The sign was not easy to locate, which explained to Dana why,  
  
even though she passed the place nearly every day she had never thought to go inside.   
  
As Dana stepped through the door, she found herself wondering if it was actually a store,  
  
or just a hang-out for people much like her sister, who were considered outcasts by the rest of the  
  
city. To her left there was a pool table and a refrigerator, and to her right there were several  
  
tables and stacks of chairs. Further down there another table with a dozen or so teenagers, a large  
  
TV, and an abandoned cash register.  
  
"Nice," she muttered.  
  
Melissa looked at her and nodded. "I know. This is where I spend most of my time."  
  
She was directed to one of the chairs and sat, waving and introducing herself to the  
  
myriad people flocking to her sister. Despite how she knew almost no one, she didn't feel out of  
  
place. These people were all insanely friendly, each one making an effort to talk to her.  
  
Regardless, she found herself quickly growing bored of frantically thinking of things to talk  
  
about, and her eyes began to wander around the room. It was really quite small for a card shop,  
  
which is what she had been told it indeed was. There were several small posters on one of the  
  
walls, a few boxes of candy on the counter next to the cash register, and she was suddenly aware  
  
that she was breathing in a ridiculous amount of cigarette smoke. Normally the scent didn't  
  
bother her much, but she found herself feeling slightly nauseous.   
  
She looked over to the table that a large number of people were crowded around and  
  
noticed Adam. She allowed herself to let her eyes settle on him for a few moments as she took in  
  
his appearance. His short, black hair sat messily on his head, and he ran a tanned hand through it.  
  
He was wearing a red flannel shirt and jeans, and seemed to be as bored as she was with what  
  
was going on around them. Before she had a chance tp absorb anymore, she saw him turn his  
  
head in her direction, apparently realizing that someone was staring at him. Dana quickly looked  
  
down and suddenly found Melissa and some green-haired kid's conversation deeply fascinating.  
  
She nodded a couple times in an effort to try and look involved, and then chanced a look up at  
  
Adam. He was walking towards them, his eyes on her.  
  
As he approached, he waved at Melissa and then focused his attention on Dana. "You  
  
seem bored."  
  
She swallowed. "No, not really."  
  
"So, if you're not really bored, that must mean that you're kind of bored."  
  
She smiled. "I guess you could think of it that way."  
  
"I guess I could. I can't just have someone sitting around bored now, can I? How about  
  
you come and sit with the rest of us? They're all pretty entertaining," he motioned towards the  
  
table he had been sitting at.  
  
Dana stood up and followed him back to his spot. He reached over and stole an empty  
  
chair from someone who had momentarily left, and pulled it up next to him. She thanked him  
  
and sat down, not sure of what to do next.  
  
"I have to admit, I've noticed you around school. You don't seem to talk much."  
  
She shrugged. "I don't usually speak unless spoken to. I prefer to just observe. That, and  
  
wish that I was elsewhere."  
  
"Huh. You struck me as the kind of girl who speaks her mind. I know I am."  
  
"You're the kind of girl who speaks her mind?" she grinned.  
  
He chuckled. "You know what I mean."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Adam nodded, trying to think of something to say. "So... tell me about yourself. Likes,  
  
dislikes...."  
  
She hated being asked that sort of question. Nevertheless, she didn't want to come off as  
  
being antisocial, so she answered him.  
  
An hour later, they were still talking. They had found that they had, quite possibly,  
  
nothing in common. Regardless, Dana felt that their conversation was going well. He was an  
  
interesting person, and she felt that, in time, she may begin to like him. Before she left, he made  
  
her promise to come to a party that he was having the next night.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Adam's house was larger than she had expected, though it was by no means large. The  
  
living room consisted of two couches, a TV, and a mattress on the floor leaving the carpet color  
  
to one's imagination. More people than should have been possible were crowded in the small  
  
room, each one of them holding a beer and trying to sing along with the music that was blaring  
  
from a stereo in what Dana guessed was Adam's room.  
  
Not knowing where she should go, she moved to the side of the room and leaned against  
  
the wall, searching for someone she knew. Eventually she spotted Tara Netson, a friend of hers,  
  
sitting on the mattress, and she began to make her way through the crowded room towards her.  
  
As she was reaching out to put her hand on her friend's shoulder in an effort to startle  
  
her, she felt someone grab her arm and hastily pull her towards them. She twisted free of their  
  
grasp and whirled around, only to be grabbed by the shoulder and forced into a painful kiss  
  
before her eyes could focus on her attacker.  
  
She was about to move away when she recognized the feel of cold steel pressing into her  
  
back. She moved her head back slightly enough so that she could see the face of the person  
  
before her. To her surprise, it was Adam.  
  
He had stopped kissing her, and was now just staring down at her, breathing heavily. His  
  
breath reeked of alcohol and something else she couldn't quite put a name to. He pressed the  
  
knife deeper into her back and leaned closer to her. "You see that room over there?" He gestured  
  
towards a closed door next to the TV. "You and me are gonna go look around inside it," he  
  
grinned.  
  
Dana nodded lightly, not wanting to argue when he was holding a potential murder  
  
weapon. Though the room was full of people, no one seemed to notice either Adam or her.  
  
Happy drunks aren't the most observant of people, she decided ruefully. She let Adam lead her  
  
to the door, where he opened it quickly, shoved her inside, then closed the door quietly behind  
  
him.  
  
He caught her off guard, and she fell to the ground, landing painfully on her side. She let  
  
out a small whimper, letting Adam know where she was in the pitch black room.   
  
Adam laughed a little, grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her to her feet. "Sorry 'bout  
  
that...."  
  
No longer having a sharp object being pressed into her back, Dana ripped her arm away  
  
from him and bolted towards what she could only hope was the door. Unfortunately for her,  
  
Adam, his eyes having adjusted to the lack of light, stepped in front of her, blocking her path. He  
  
grabbed her shoulder and swung her into a nearby dresser.   
  
She let out a pained yelp as she fell to the floor, hitting her head on a desk. The last thing  
  
she saw before her world faded to blackness was Adam's silhouette moving towards her.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Melissa giggled as Sean lead her by the hand into what he hoped was an abandoned  
  
room.  
  
"You know we shouldn't," she smiled and shook her head. "Not in Adam's house,  
  
anyway."  
  
Sean just grinned and continued pulling her towards the door.  
  
"Then again, you're not exactly fond of Adam, are you?"   
  
Sean opened the door and gently pulled Melissa inside with him. Sean flipped the light  
  
switch, filling the room with a very dim light, and then leaned in to Melissa. Their lips met, and  
  
they were almost too engrossed in each other to notice the two people on the other side of the  
  
room. The girl was lying on the floor, with closed eyes and bloodstained clothes that barely  
  
covered her. The guy was wrestling with a pair of jeans, frantically trying to pull them up.  
  
Melissa quickly pulled away from Sean and looked at the girl when recognition finally hit.   
  
"Dana? Adam.... Oh my God...."  
  
Adam looked up and headed to the door, only to be blocked by Sean. "You're not going  
  
anywhere, friend." Sean grabbed him by the shoulder, and shoved him into the wall. A year of  
  
weight training finally paid off as his fist connected with Adam's jaw.   
  
"Sean, get him the hell out of here " Melissa instructed as she ran to her sister.  
  
Sean gripped on to Adam's neck and pushed him out the door just as Melissa dropped to  
  
Dana's side. There was blood coming from a large gash running from her forehead to her mouth,  
  
dripping down her face and staining the shoulder of the white shirt she was wearing.   
  
"Dana.... Dana, oh God, what did that bastard do to you? You need to wake up now,  
  
okay?" Melissa gently shook her shoulder, causing her to shake her head slightly and her eyes to  
  
slowly flutter open.  
  
"Mmm.... Missy?" She groggily shook her head before a feeling of nausea washed over  
  
her, and she turned onto her side so as not to empty the contents of her stomach onto her sister.  
  
Melissa held her hair back for her. "Are you okay? Do you remember anything?"  
  
Dana swallowed and closed her eyes for a few moments. "I remember... Adam. He made  
  
me come in here, and when I tried to get away, he pushed me. The last thing I remember is  
  
crashing into something hard."  
  
Melissa sighed. "I'm gonna take you to the hospital. Can you walk to the car, or do you  
  
need me to help you?"  
  
"I think I can manage. Just help me up."  
  
Melissa took her sister's hand and pulled her to her feet. Dana swayed for a bit before  
  
grabbing hold of her sister's shoulder.   
  
"I'll help you," Melissa put her arm around Dana's waist and directed her to the door.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"No.... Not Dana. She couldn't have been, she's my sister," Melissa stuttered. The nurse  
  
just nodded sympathetically.   
  
Rape.   
  
She had been raped.  
  
There wasn't a jail cell strong enough to keep her from the bastard responsible.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


End file.
